CSI: Fyrien
by Bendragon
Summary: Part II from CSI: Camelot ...a tornament in Fyrien, at which Lancelot is accused of murder and the honour of Camelot is at stake! Is Merlin able to help Arthur once more, despite his fear of losing Kymél finally to the heir of the throne? Sorry, just available in German!


Merlin schlenderte interessiert über den Markt.

Fyrien war nicht so groß wie Camelot, doch da es sich um ein anderes Königreich handelte, gab es hier auch viele andere Dinge zu entdecken.

Die Kräuter beispielsweise, die hier feilgeboten wurden, waren andere als die, die um Camelot wuchsen.

Es gab andere Tiere.

Es wurde anderes Gemüse, anderes Obst angebaut, und die Leute hatten andere Arten und Weisen entwickelt, Sachen herzustellen.

Ihre Hosen sahen anders aus, Jacken und Leibchen wirkten fremd.

Sie hatten Schuhe und Stiefel, die er so nicht kannte, unbekannte Gewürze, die herrlich dufteten, selbst das Brot sah anders aus.

Er überlegte noch, ob er Arthur wohl davon zu seine Mahlzeiten servieren konnte oder ob der Prinz die fremden Sachen ablehnen würde, weil er sie nicht kannte, als er in diesem Moment auf die kleine, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt in seinem Augenwinkel aufmerksam wurde.

Der leichte lilane Schimmer ihrer Haare erinnerte ihn sofort.

Ohne groß nachzudenken wandte Merlin sich sofort in ihre Richtung.

Es war tatsächlich Kymél.

Merlin hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin Arthur sie damals gebracht hatte, und er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, sie jemals wieder zu sehen.

Deswegen ließ die freudige Überraschung jetzt sein Herz ganz aufgeregt klopfen.

"Hallo."

Er blieb einfach neben ihr stehen und sprach sie an.

Er musste es einfach tun!

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Merlin registrierte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Die machte dann einem warmen Lächeln Platz.

Es erfreute ihn und beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag noch etwas mehr.

"Merlin!"

Kymél wandte sich ihm zu, Merlin sah ihre Linke ganz kurz in seine Richtung zucken.

Die Berührung, die er erwartete, wünschte, blieb jedoch aus.

"Was machst Du denn hier?"

"Wir sind hier zum Turnier." gab Merlin zurück.

Irritiert beobachtete er, wie das Lächeln auf Kyméls Gesicht daraufhin ein kleines bisschen intensiver wurde.

"Oh! Ist Arthur auch da?"

Merlin nickte.

Der erwartungsvolle Ton in Kyméls Stimme, ihre Überraschung verunsicherte, ja enttäuschte ihn fast.

"Ja ... ja, natürlich. Er und Lancelot treten im Turnier für Camelot an."

"Schön."

Kymél lächelte ihm zu, jetzt berührte ihre Linke leicht seinen Arm.

In diesem Moment reichte der Mann hinter dem Stand ihr ein dickes Päckchen.

"Kymél, hier, ich habe es Dir eingepackt!"

"Danke schön!"

Kymél streckte ihre Hände danach aus, Merlin griff, weil es sehr schwer aussah, zu.

"Darf ich?"

"Danke, Merlin, das ist sehr nett von Dir!"

Kymél lächelte zu ihm auf und Merlin fühlte sich gleich etwas besser.

"Darf ich es Dir irgendwo hin bringen?"

Kymél machte eine rasche Kopfbewegung zum Tor.

"Ich habe eine Hütte am Waldrand. Es ist Dir sicher zu weit dort hin, oder? Du musst Dich doch um Arthur kümmern!"

"Ich hätte Zeit, Arthur ist auf dem Übungsplatz!"

Merlin verfolgte, wie Kymél dem Händler zwei Münzen reichte und sich ihm dann wieder zuwandte.

Sie roch noch immer so angenehm nach den schweren, unbekannten Blumen wie er es damals auf Camelot an ihr registriert hatte.

Ihr Lächeln wärmte sein Herz.

"Wir können gehen wenn Du möchtest! Willst Du das wirklich für mich tragen?"

Sie wies den Weg und sah ihn fragend an.

Merlin spürte, wie er leicht errötete und setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Oh ja ... ja, Kymél! Gerne!"

"Danke Merlin!" meinte Kymél während sie neben ihm ging.

Merlin traute sich erst nach ein paar weiteren Schritten zu fragen: "Hat Arthur Dich damals hier her gebracht?"

Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes wissen wollte.

Kymél schien das auch zu wissen.

Ihre Hand berührte ganz leicht, warm die seine.

"Dort entlang bitte!"

Sie wies zum Waldrand, nahm sich Zeit für ihre Antwort.

"Nein. Er hat mich nach Hubbermiddlingsbridge gebracht! Dort habe ich Fendagar getroffen, der mich hierher gebracht hat! Ich kann mich hier am Hof nützlich machen!"

Merlin nickte verstehend.

"Da, dort ist es!"

Kymél wies auf eine Hütte, die die Letzte in der Reihe des Dorfes war, etwas zurückversetzt im Schutz einiger Bäume, etwas windschief.

Sie machte einige Schritte voran und öffnete ihm die Tür, ließ ihm den Vortritt.

Merlin trat ein.

Hier erinnerte es ihn ein wenig an Gaius Räumlichkeiten, wenn auch nur viel viel beengter.

Kräuter und Pflanzen hingen an Schnüren zum Trocknen von der Decke.

Ein kleines Regal war vollgestopft mit Fläschchen, Schüsseln, es gab Kästchen und in Lappen eingewickelte Dinge, die sich somit den Blicken entzogen.

Eine kleine Feuerstelle befand sich links hinter der Tür, eine kleine Lagerstatt daneben war ärmlich, es gab einen kleinen Tisch und zwei wackelige Hocker, kurzum, eine Einrichtung, wie sie sich in den meisten Hütten befand.

"Du kannst es auf dem Tisch ablegen! Danke schön!" meine Kymél zu ihm, wies zum Tisch und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Merlin spürte ihre Hand leicht über seinen Arm streichen als er das Päckchen auf dem Tisch ablegte.

"Ich danke Dir!"

"Keine Ursache, sehr gerne!" gab Merlin zurück.

Kymél sah ihn an.

"Darf ich Dir irgend etwas anbieten? Eine Erfrischung?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr weich, ihre dunklen Augen lagen ruhig auf seinem Gesicht.

Merlin wollte noch nicht gehen.

Er genoss ihre Gegenwart.

"Ja ... gerne ... wenn es keine Umstände macht ... "

Kymél lächelte.

Sie stand so nah bei ihm dass ihr Geruch seine Sinne fast ein wenig benebelte.

Tief atmete er ihn ein.

"Nein. Gerne, Merlin."

Er wunderte sich selbst ein wenig als er zu Kyméls Arm griff und sie zurück hielt.

Sie sah ihn an.

Verwundert, aber längst nicht ablehnend, wie er das befürchtet hatte.

Die Geste, mit der er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte, war wie selbstverständlich, fließend, Kymél ließ es ruhig geschehen.

Ja, sie schmiegte sogar ihr Gesicht ein wenig hinein.

Ihre Haut war ganz weich.

Merlin beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

Seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen hielten sich bisher eher in ganz engen Grenzen.

Bei seinen Bemühungen, auf Arthur zu achten, hatte er bisher nicht unbedingt viel Zeit dafür gehabt, doch Kymél hatte ihn fasziniert seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Arthurs Interesse an ihr hatte ihn eifersüchtig gemacht, doch jetzt war er hier bei ihr und was er tat fühlte sich unheimlich gut und richtig an.

Er spürte Kyméls Hand sanft über die Vorderseite seines Hemdes streichen, ihren Atem an seinen Lippen und die Wärme ihres Körpers, als sie sich leicht an ihn schmiegte.

Ihr Duft hüllte ihn ein, warm, blumig, angenehm, vertraut.

Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war weich.

Behutsam ließ er seine Hände zu ihren Schultern rutschen und zog sie leicht noch etwas zu sich, es war wie ein kleiner Rausch zu spüren, dass sie es geschehen ließ, wie ihr zierlicher Körper sich sanft an den seinen drückte und ihre Arme sich sacht um seinen Oberkörper legten.

Ihre Zungenspitze tupfte sacht gegen seine Lippen, streichelte daran, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Nichts mehr rundherum schien plötzlich wichtig.

Alles war in weite Ferne gerückt, nur noch Kymél und er schien es zu geben, der Gedanke, der Wunsch, sie ganz nah, für immer bei sich zu spüren, wurde zu einem Verlangen.

Das sanfte Streicheln ihrer Hand, unter seiner Jacke, hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl auf seiner Haut, trotz des dünnen Stoffes seines Hemdes.

Behutsam, langsam strichen ihre Finger über seinen Hals, zu seinem Nacken, gegen den Strich seiner kurzen Haare, er konnte ein wohliges Geräusch, das in seiner Kehle entstand, nicht unterdrücken.

Ihre Zungenspitze spielte mit der seinen, ungewohnt, herrlich aufregend.

Dann erfasste ihn plötzlich eine ganz andere Unruhe.

Arthur kam ihm in den Sinn.

Er wusste augenblicklich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass Arthur sich in Gefahr befand.

Das Wohlgefühl, Kymél zu halten, war mit einem Mal nahezu vorbei.

Er konnte es sich noch gut gefallen lassen, sie zu küssen, ihr Streicheln zu spüren, dennoch spürte er tief in seinem Inneren, dass es falsch war, dass er momentan nicht hier her gehörte weil Arthur seine Hilfe brauchte.

Ganz behutsam löste er die Lippen von den ihren.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

Kyméls Gesichtsausdruck war weich, liebevoll, Zärtlichkeit stand in ihren dunklen Augen.

Und auch Verwunderung.

Merlin musste sich räuspern.

"Ehm, verzeih ... ich muss los! Arthur braucht mich!"

Kymél sah ihn weiter an.

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand an seine Brust.

"Du spürst das, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Blick zu ihm wurde aufmerksam.

Merlin nickte.

"Ja ... ich ... es ist ... meine Aufgabe ist es, auf ihn zu achten ... "

"Das ist Dein Schicksal." flüsterte Kymél sehr leise " ... es ist wie ... beide Seiten einer Münze ... "

Sie sah zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein schönes klares Lächeln.

"Geh! Du kannst ja wiederkommen wenn alles in Ordnung ist ... wenn Du magst."

"Es ... es macht Dir nichts aus?" fragte Merlin verblüfft.

Es irritierte ihn, wie Kymél eben noch so hingebungsvoll Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm austauschen konnte und ihn jetzt ohne Bedauern gehen lassen wollte.

Ihr Lächeln zu ihm war sanft.

"Du musst das tun! Es ist Dein Schicksal, Du kannst es nicht ändern und ich kann es nicht ändern, so sehr ich das auch bedauere! Aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Du wiederkommst!"

Sie stemmte sich auf den Zehenspitzen zu ihm hoch und die Berührung ihrer weichen Lippen an den seinen war sehr nachdrücklich, zärtlich, sanft.

Merlin legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und erwiderte ihren Kuss.

"Bis später!" meinte er dann zu ihr, wandte sich ab und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, die Hütte.

Er eilte zurück, den Hauptweg durch das Dorf, zum Schloss, über den Vorhof, die große Treppe hinauf.

Schon in der Halle verdeutlichte sich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er meinte, dass die Leute ihn vermehrt ansahen, mitleidig, neugierig.

Um so schneller hastete er die Stufen hoch, in den Gästetrakt des Schlosses, in dem sie untergebracht waren wie all die anderen Turnierteilnehmer auch.

Arthur fuhr herum als er die Tür öffnete und seine Räumlichkeiten betrat.

"Wo warst Du?"

"Ich war auf dem Markt."

Merlin schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Ich habe nach Lebensmittel geschaut für die Abendmahlzeit."

"Und warum kommst Du dann mit leeren Händen zurück?" blaffte Arthur ihn an.

Ihm war eindeutig eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen.

Merlin wollte ihm so erst recht nicht von Kymél erzählen.

Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Arthur eine Schwäche für die Heilerin hatte, so wie er sie immer angesehen hatte.

Doch er wollte sie für sich!

"Ich ... ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas ist nicht in Ordnung!" gab Merlin betont ungenau zurück.

"Lancelot ist unter Arrest gestellt worden, im Kerker! Wir anderen stehen unter Arrest im Schloss!" gab Arthur jetzt aufgebracht zurück.

"Er wird beschuldigt, eine der leichten Frauen aus dem Schankhaus umgebracht zu haben!"

"Lancelot?" wiederholte Merlin verwundert.

Er wusste sofort, dass das nicht stimmen konnte!

Lancelot liebte Frauen, es gab keinen Ausritt, bei dem er ihnen nicht nachsah, er konnte seine Finger nicht von ihnen lassen, aber er war auch ein perfekter Gentleman!

Er würde nie einer von ihnen etwas antun!

"Was ist passiert?" horchte Merlin aufgeregt nach.

"Lancelot war im Schankhaus und ist mit dieser Frau gesehen worden." erzählte Arthur knapp.

"Wenig später wurde sie tot aufgefunden! Cenred hat eine Untersuchung angeordnet! So lange stehen wir alle unter Arrest!"

"Aber Lancelot ist ein Ritter Camelots! Zählt sein Wort für Cenred nicht?" wandte Merlin ein.

Arthur machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

"Es ist uns auch nicht gestattet, am Turnier teil zu nehmen!"

Das waren schlechte Neuigkeiten, denn das Turnier war genau der Grund, aus dem sie hergekommen waren.

Arthur und Lancelot hatten sich seit Wochen darauf vorbereitet, sich mit den anderen Rittern im Kampf zu messen.

"Kann ich irgend etwas tun?" fragte Merlin, noch immer bestürzt.

"Ja! Vielleicht kannst Du den wahren Schuldigen aus dem Hut zaubern!" meinte Arthur sarkastisch, der nach wie vor keine Ahnung von Merlins Gabe hatte.

Merlin konnte seine Verbitterung nur zu gut verstehen und nahm es ihm deswegen auch nicht übel.

"Ich werde mich jetzt weiter um Deine Abendmahlzeit kümmern!" meinte er und verließ den Raum.

Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn dazu trieb, den Hofgelehrten aufzusuchen.

Fendagar war sehr alt.

Er hatte seine Räumlichkeiten in einem Nebenflügel des Schlosses und diese erinnerten ihn stark an Gaius' Zimmer, vollgestopft mit Flaschen, Gläsern, Kästchen, Schüsseln, Papierrollen und Büchern.

Fendagar sah auf als er hereinkam.

Er hatte einen Alembic in der Hand, aus dem er eine grünliche Flüssigkeit in einen Becher goss.

Aus dem Becher qualmte es beeindruckend.

"Ah, Merlin."

Fendagar nickte ihm kurz zu.

Merlin war am Tag ihrer Ankunft schon bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm Gaius' Grüße ausgerichtet.

"Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

"Hast Du die Frau gesehen, die Lancelot ermordet haben soll?" fragte Merlin und sah ihn an.

Fendagar nickte ruhig.

"Ja. Man hat mich geholt damit ich ihren Tod feststelle. Das arme Ding!"

"Kannst Du sagen, ob es wirklich Lancelot war?" fragte Merlin weiter.

Fendagar sah ihn verwundert an.

"Niemand kann das, Merlin! Auch Cenred vermutet es nur! Deswegen finden Untersuchungen statt!"

Merlin sah ihn an.

Als Fendagar das Wort "Niemand" sagte durchzuckte ihn plötzlich ein Gedanke.

In seiner Vorstellung gab es eine Person, die das konnte!

Er hatte schon einmal zugesehen wie sie einen Mörder überführte!

Ob der plötzlichen Idee war er mit einem Mal ganz aufgeregt!

"Fendagar, Du kennst doch Kymél? Die Heilerin?"

Fendagar nickte.

"Ja, sicher! Sie hilft mir manchmal mit ihrem Wissen."

"Können wir sie nicht hinzuziehen?" fragte Merlin weiter.

"Wir hatten einen Todesfall in Camelot, da hat sie uns auch weitergeholfen!"

Fendagar sah ihn weiter ruhig an.

"Hälst Du das für eine gute Idee, sie da mit hinein zu ziehen?"

"Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie uns helfen kann!" gab Merlin zurück.

Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kymél es auch tun würde.

Fendagar nickte langsam, schien nicht so recht überzeugt.

"Gut. Dann werde ich nach ihr schicken!"

"Ich geh' schon!" erwiderte Merlin rasch.

Zu rasch.

Fendagar sah ihn verwundert an.

"Du stehst im Schloss wie alle anderen aus Camelot auch!"

"Ich werde mich hinaus schleichen!" gab Merlin bestimmt zurück und konnte es kaum abwarten, Kymél wieder zu sehen.

Um nichts in der Welt wollte er irgend jemand anderes es überlassen, sie zu benachrichtigen.

Fendagar erwiderte seinen Blick ernst.

"Sei vorsichtig! Der Arrest ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen! Wen Du erwischt wird, lässt Cenred Dich in den Kerker werfen!"

"Keine Sorge!" meinte Merlin leichthin.

Er hatte kein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, keine böse Ahnung.

Es würde gut gehen!

Vor allen Dingen aber wollte er so schnell wie möglich Kymél wieder sehen!

"Leihst Du mir Deinen Umhang, Fendagar?"

Er wies zu dem dunklen groben Stoff, der an einem Haken an der Tür hing.

"Bitte, nur zu! Aber sieh' Dich vor, wenn Du Lancelot wirklich helfen willst!"

"Natürlich! Danke!"

Merlin griff zum Umhang, legte ihn sich um die Schultern und verließ das Zimmer.

Er eilte durch die Flure, durchquerte die Vorhalle und lief die Schlosstreppe hinab.

Seine Lippen murmelten unablässig Worte, die die Blicke seiner Mitmenschen uninteressiert an ihm vorbei gleiten ließen.

Zwar machten sie ihn nicht unsichtbar, doch sorgten sie dafür, dass die anderen ihn gar nicht wahr nahmen weil sie ihn als völlig unscheinbar, unwichtig registrierten.

So gelangte er vom Schlossgelände, zum Waldrand, zu Kyméls Hütte.

Hastig klopfte er an die wackelige Tür.

"Kymél? Ich bin es, Merlin!"

Sie öffnete ihm sofort.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und wärmte sein Herz.

"Merlin! Alles in Ordnung?"

Merlin beugte sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

Er konnte nicht anders.

Er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand an seine Brust legte und seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Es tat ihm gut, entspannte ihn.

Insgeheim wusste er, dass - wenn er sich jetzt mit ihr davon machen würde - sie eine wunderschöne Zeit miteinander verbringen würden.

Dennoch konnte er seinem Schicksal nicht entfliehen!

Kyméls Hand an seiner Wange war warm, leicht.

Er schmiegte sein Gesicht für einen langen Augenblick in ihre Handinnenfläche und genoss es.

"Ich wollte Dich bitten mit ins Schloss zu kommen!" meinte er dann und sah sie an.

"Lancelot wird verdächtigt, eine Frau ermordet zu haben, Arthur und seine Leute stehen unter Arrest! Vielleicht kannst Du uns helfen, zu beweisen, dass Lancelot unschuldig ist!"

"Stehst Du nicht unter Arrest? Du gehörst doch auch zu Arthurs Leuten!"

fragte Kymél verwundert zurück.

Merlin senkte seinen Blick ein wenig.

"Ich habe mich fortgestohlen weil ich Dich um Hilfe bitten wollte! Arthur ist verzweifelt!"

"Das ist sehr nett von Dir!"

Er spürte Kyméls Hand über die Vorderseite seines Hemdes streicheln.

"Und Du bist sicher, dass Du meine Hilfe möchtest?"

Merlin nickte.

"Du hast uns damals auch geholfen ... in Camelot!"

Kymél sah ihn an.

Schließlich nickte sie, wandte sich ab und holte ihren Umhang.

Wortlos begleitete sie ihn bis zum Schloss.

Kaum hatte sie das Gebäude betreten, da sah Merlin Arthur.

So eben aus dem Augenwinkel, in der Vorhalle, er sah ihn stutzen, dann wandte er sich sofort in ihre Richtung und kam zu ihnen.

"Lady Kymél?"

Er griff sogleich zu Kyméls Rechter, zog sie an seine Lippen während er eine Verbeugung andeutete, "Sir Arthur!" hauchte Kymél und knickste vor ihm.

Arthur zog sie sogleich wieder hinauf.

"Ich bitte Euch … was tut Ihr hier? Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Euch hier zu sehen!"

Merlin sah seine blauen Augen glänzen.

Kyméls Gesichtsausdruck war weich.

"Merlin hat mich geholt weil Lancelot in Schwierigkeiten ist." antwortete sie ihm.

Ihr Blick zu ihm hinauf war aufmerksam.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Arthers Gesicht.

Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr hier seid, Lady Kymél."

"Ihr habt mich bis Hubbermiddlingsbridge gebracht, von dort bin ich nach hier gekommen! Ich kann mich am Hof hier nützlich machen!"

"Macht Ihr mir die Freude und nehmt die Abendmahlzeit mit mir ein, Lady Kymél?"

Merlin wollte sich räuspern.

Er wollte Kymél daran erinnern, dass sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatten, ja am Liebsten hätte er Arthur einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt damit er Kymél in Ruhe ließ.

Er war eifersüchtig.

Doch die kleine Heilerin bewies ihre Liebenswürdigkeit einmal mehr.

"Sir Arthur … " sie lächelte ihm zu.

"Bitte vergebt mir, doch ich möchte zuerst sehen, was ich für Lancelot tun kann! Die Umstände sind unerfreulich, auch für Euch, und ich möchte sehen, was ich verbessern kann!"

"Dann gestattet mir, dass ich Euch begleite!"

Kymél senkte den Kopf leicht, ergeben.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sir Arthur!"

' Nein!' wollte Merlin widersprechen, laut, bestimmt.

Doch Arthur nahm ihn gar nicht wahr, reichte Kymél seinen Arm und sie legte ihre Hand darauf.

Dann sah sie zu ihm auf, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Wir wollen zu Fendagar, Merlin, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Lächeln zu ihm, als sie sich umwandte, war ehrlich, zärtlich, schenkte ihm wieder etwas Zutrauen.

Er konnte nicht mal vorangehen.

Er musste hinterher trotten und durfte Arthur und Kymél gerade mal die Tür zu Fendagars Räumlichkeiten öffnen.

In ihm brodelte es.

Ihm gingen schon verschiedene Zaubersprüche durch den Kopf, er musste sich beherrschen, um sie nicht auszusprechen.

"Sir Arthur!"

Fendagar, der Hofgelehrte, verbeugte sich leicht in Arthurs Richtung, sein Erstaunen, Kymél an der Seite des künftigen Thronfolgers von Camelot zu sehen, war ihm deutlich anzumerken.

"Was führt Euch zu mir?"

"Sir Arthur hat sichergestellt, dass ich wohlbehalten bei Dir eintreffe, Fendagar!" antwortete Kymél schnell, als Arthur keine Anstalten machte, dem Hofgelehrten zu antworten weil er es vielleicht für unter seiner Würde hielt.

"Merlin hatte die Idee ob ich vielleicht … die Frau, die zu Tode gekommen ist … ich soll sie mir mal ansehen? Vielleicht können wir Lancelots Unschuld beweisen?"

Fendagar nickte langsam.

"Eine gute Idee!"

Er wirkte eingeschüchtert, vielleicht durch Arthurs Anwesenheit.

"Wir haben sie in den Keller der Taverne gebracht, dort ist es kühl! Sie soll morgen begraben werden!"

"Dann sollten wie sie uns schnell ansehen!"

Kymél wandte sich leicht zu Arthur, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, Merlin registrierte es eifersüchtig.

"Sire, bitte geht in Eure Räumlichkeiten zurück! Verzeiht, doch Ihr könnt mir bei meinen Aufgaben nicht helfen!"

Arthur sah sie an.

"Darf ich Euch zur Abendmahlzeit erwarten, Lady Kymél?"

Kymél lächelte ihm zu.

"Gerne, Sir Arthur! Nur bitte, überlasst mir Merlin für unsere Aufgaben! Wir brauchen seine Hilfe! Ich werde ihn später zu Euch schicken!"

Arthur griff zu ihrer Hand, drückte wieder einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken und senkte leicht seinen Kopf in Kyméls Richtung.

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Lady Kymél! Bitte, lasst mich nicht zu lange warten!"

Kymél lächelte bloß stumm.

Arthur nickte ihr noch einmal kurz zu, ließ ihre Hand dann los und wandte sich an Merlin.

Merlin spürte, wie er ihm kurz gegen die Schulter schlug.

"Bleib' nicht zu lange weg, ich erwarte eine erstklassige Abendmahlzeit!"

Er wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, wandte sich ab und ging hinaus.

Merlin fing Kyméls Blick auf.

Er war mitleidig und warm.

Als die Tür sich hinter Arthur geschlossen hatte wandte sie sich ihm zu, legte ihre Hand sacht an seinen Arm und stemmte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückte ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Lass' uns gehen, ja?"

Ihr Kuss war warm, weich, ihre Nähe überwältigend, Merlin legte rasch seine Hand an ihre Schulter.

Er hätte sie gerne an sich gezogen, doch es schien nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür zu sein, hier in Gesellschaft, zumal Fendagar sich jetzt seinem Tisch zuwandte und ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche zu packen begann.

Dann führte er sie zum Gasthaus.

Es war schon gut besucht am Nachmittag, es ging laut und derb zu.

Zudem stank es nach Schweiß und Alkohol.

Fendagar wandte sich dem Wirt zu und sprach kurz mit ihm.

Dann winkte er sie heran.

Über eine wackelige Holztreppe führte er sie hinunter in eine halbdunklen Keller; hier stapelte sich zahlreiche Kiste, Körbe und Säcke, es war feucht und roch modrig.

Merlin schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass hier unten eine Leiche aufbewahrt wurde.

Der Wirt brachte sie in einen so eben abgegrenzten Nebenraum, ebenfalls halbdunkel, nass, modrig.

Auf dem Boden lag, in ein weißes Tuch gehüllt, das ebenfalls schon deutlich feucht war, eine Gestalt.

Kymél kniete sich, im Schein der Kerze, die der Wirt trug, nieder, und schlug das Tuch beiseite.

Merlin sah, wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Dann wandte sie sich an Fendagar.

"Können wie sie in Deine Räume bringen lassen? Hier ist es nass und viel zu dunkel, wenn wir überhaupt noch etwa finden!"

Fendagar dachte einen Moment lang nach.

Dann nickte er.

Für jeweils eine Goldmünze fanden sich oben im Schankraum vier Männer, die dazu bereit waren, den Leichnam in Fendagars Räume zu bringen.

Dort legte sie ihn auf einen Tisch.

"Danke." meinte Kymél hinter ihnen her als sie im Begriff waren, den Raum zu verlassen.

Einer der Männer, abgerissen, dreckig, schmuddelig, fast zahnlos, mit fettigen Haaren, drehte sich zu ihr herum.

"Wenn Du Dich bedanken möchtest, Schätzchen, ich bin jetzt noch im Wirtshaus!"

Merlin machte hastig, instinktiv, drei Schritte zu Kymél, und schob sich schützend vor sie.

Es war ihm wohl bewusst, dass er ohne Zauberei gegen den Mann nichts würde ausrichten können, doch erstmal schien ihm sein Handeln angebracht.

"Ist schon gut, Merlin! Danke!"

Für einen langen, wundervollen Moment spürte er Kyméls Hand über seinen Rücken streicheln.

Als er sich zu ihr umwandte, nachdem die Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, schenkte sie ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln.

Dann wandte sie sich dem Tisch zu, auf dem die Frau lag, und schlug erneut das Tuch von ihrem Körper.

Der Gestank, der schon jetzt von dem verwesenden Körper ausging, war erbärmlich.

Die Aufbewahrung in dem feuchten Kellerraum war nicht gerade günstig gewesen!

Die Haut der Frau von vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, hatte eine gelb-graue Farbe angenommen und wirkte aufgequollen.

Ihre blauen Lippen standen offen und ihre Augen waren halb geöffnet, trübe.

Ihr schmuddelige Oberteil war zerrissen und gab den Blick frei auf einen aufgeblähten Hals mit blauen Flecken.

"Merlin?" hörte er Kyméls sanfte Stimme.

"Ja?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Kannst Du bitte noch einige Kerzen mehr aufstellen, am Besten hier um den Tisch herum? Ich bräuchte Einiges mehr an Licht!"

"Natürlich!"

Merlin sah fragend zu Fendagar, der ihm sogleich zunickte und dann zu einer Kiste eilte, der er einer Handvoll Kerzen entnahm.

Er half ihm, sie anzuzünden und sie verteilten sie rund um den Tisch, auf dem die Frau lag.

Merlin vermied es, wenn es eben ging, dem Tisch zu nahe zu kommen, doch Kymél, die langsam um die Ermordete herum ging, achtsam hier, dort, eine Falte ihrer Kleidung auseinander legte und genau betrachtete, schien der strenge Geruch nichts auszumachen.

Er hatte sich schnell im Raum ausgebreitet.

Fendagar stellte ein paar Schüsseln mit frisch überbrühter Pfefferminze auf.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.

Kymél war, wie er es kannte, sehr achtsam, gründlich.

Sie hatte sich von Fendagar ein Vergrößerungsglas geben lassen und inspizierte die Kleidung der Toten nun noch genauer.

Hin und wieder nahm sie etwas herunter und legte es vorsichtig in einer Schüssel ab.

"Merlin! Es ist schon lange Zeit für die Abendmahlzeit! Ich warte!"

Die Tür flog auf und Arthur stand im Raum, vorwurfsvoll, beide Hände in die Hüften gestützt.

Jetzt rümpfte er ob des Geruches hier die Nase.

Merlin sah über den Tisch zu Kymél.

Er war gerade dabei, ihr zu helfen, die Hände der Toten in weiße Tücher zu hüllen, damit sie sie später auf Spuren untersuchen konnte.

Jetzt sah sie davon auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Geh' nur! Du hast Wichtigeres zu tun als das hier!"

"Kommt Ihr auch, Lady Kymél, um mich mit Eurer Gesellschaft zu erfreuen?" fragte Arthur nun, wesentlich freundlicher.

Merlin sah, wie Kymél keine Miene verzog.

Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob ihr die Bitte zusagte oder nicht.

"Sehr gerne, Sir Arthur. Nur ... ich bitte Euch, lasst mich dies hier eben zu Ende bringen! Es ist in Lancelots Interesse!"

"Natürlich!" gab Arthur zurück und hörte sich an, als interessiere ihn Lancelots Schicksal momentan nicht im Geringsten.

Merlin folgte ihm, in seine Räumlichkeiten, und machte sich daran, eine Abendmahlzeit zu bereiten aus den wenigen Lebensmitteln, die sie noch besaßen.

Er hatte gerade den Tisch gedeckt als Kymél hereinkam.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Haare ein wenig durcheinander,

Merlin fand, dass sie etwas aufgeregt aussah.

Er hoffte, dass das nicht an der Vorfreude auf diese Einladung war.

Arthur warf ihn hinaus nachdem er das Essen aufgetragen hatte.

'Er benötige seine Dienste für den Abend nicht mehr!' erklärte er ihm schroff.

Kymél schenkte ihm ein Lächeln als er hinaus ging und bedankte sich für seine Mühe.

Doch Merlin konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, zu gehen, in seine handtuchgroße Kammer, die ihm neben Arthurs Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen worden war.

Er wartete auf dem Flur, an eine kalte Steinsäule gedrückt.

Es ging ihn rein gar nichts an, ob Kymél die Nacht bei Arthur verbrachte, er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, doch er konnte sich nicht zur Ruhe begeben mit dem Gedanken daran.

Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete sich die Tür zu Arthurs Räumlichkeiten nach etwa einer guten halben Stunde.

Kymél huschte heraus.

Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

"Merlin!"

Sie schrak zusammen als er ihr in den Weg trat.

Dann lächelte sie ihm zu.

"Ich dachte, Du hast Dich zur Ruhe begeben! Längst!"

"Wie kann ich schlafen wenn Du bei Arthur bist?"

Es war heraus bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Kymél lächelte.

Sie stellte sich auf ihren Füßen hoch, legte eine Hand an seine Wange, warm, weich, und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

"Sei unbesorgt!"

"Ist Arthur ... hat er ... ist er ... ?"

Merlin brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

Kymél lächelte wissend.

"Arthur schläft jetzt! Er wird morgen sehr lange schlafen, Du brauchst nicht so früh nach ihm zu sehen!"

Sie griff zu seiner Hand.

"Komm! Ich habe in Mendoels Kleidung etwas gefunden, das wollte ich mir noch näher ansehen!"

"Was ist es?" fragte Merlin gespannt während er ihr über den Flur folgte.

"Eine Larve eines grünen Asthüpfers." gab Kymél zurück.

Merlin sagte das gar nichts.

"Und?"

"Ein grüner Asthüpfer ist kein heimisches Tier." ließ Kymél ihn wissen.

"Es befinden sich Ritter hier aus allen Teilen des Landes. Wenn einer von ihnen auch Spuren des Tieres an sich hat, kann es sein, dass er der Mörder ist! Es sei denn, Mendoel war in letzter Zeit außerhalb von Fyrien!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ... dass eine leichte Frau ... wie sie ... sich das leisten konnte!" gab Merlin zurück und spürte, wie er hochrot dabei wurde.

Kymél wandte sich kurz zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Das glaube ich auch nicht!"

Sie klopfte an die Holztür zu Fendagars Räumlichkeiten und trat auf seine Aufforderung hin ein.

Merlin folgte ihr.

Fendagar saß an einem Tisch und las bei Kerzenschein in einem sehr dicken, sehr alt aussehenden Buch.

"Kymél!"

Er stand auf als sie hereinkam.

"Merlin! Was führt euch so spät noch zu mir?"

"Ich wollte mir die Sache noch einmal ansehen, die ich bei Mendoel gefunden habe!" gab Kymél zurück und wandte sich gleich dem Tisch zu, auf dem Mendoel noch immer lag, zugedeckt mit dem Tuch.

Kymél nahm die kleine Holzschüssel, die sie unter dem Laken abgestellt hatte, ging damit zu einer der großen hellen Kerzen und inspizierte den Inhalt sorgfältig.

"Fendagar, hast Du so ein Tier schon mal gesehen?" fragte sie schließlich und ging damit zu ihm.

Fendagar warf einen Blick auf das puppige Tier, inspizierte es genau.

Dann stand er auf, suchte nach einem Buch, suchte darin, suchte nach einem anderen, blätterte darin und zeigte der Heilerin schließlich ein Bild.

"Meinst Du das? Den grünen Asthüpfer?"

Kymél warf eine langen Blick darauf.

"Ja." stimmte sie dann zu.

"Der grüne Asthüpfer ist beheimatet in den nördlichen Landstrichen Britanniens." las Fendagar laut vor.

"Verschiedentlich wurden einzelne Tiere in anderen Gegenden Britanniens gefunden, doch kommen sie nicht aus eigener Kraft dorthin weil sie über keinerlei Flugfähigkeit verfügen und zudem dort nicht überleben können, weil sie sich nur von den seltenen Simiel-Gras ernähren!"

Der Gelehrte sah auf.

"Sir Nohel und Sir Fadel kommen aus dem Norden. Sie nehmen für König Tadir am Turnier teil!"

"Dann sollten wir uns die Pferde der Beiden ansehen!" meinte Kymél sofort.

Trotz der späten Stunde klang sie aufmunternd und kämpferisch.

Merlin selbst fühlte sich müde, spürte die Anstrengung des langen Rittes von Camelot nach hier noch in den Knochen.

Doch er wollte sie unbedingt unterstützen.

Auch Fendagar wirkte erschöpft.

Dennoch begleitete er sie zu den Stallungen und half ihnen, herauszufinden, welche Pferde zu Sir Nohel und Sir Fadel gehörten.

Merlin half, sie zu untersuchen, hielt die Hufe, während Kymél sie genau inspizierte, beruhigte die Tiere, während Kymél in ihren Mähnen suchte.

Schließlich zupfte sie aus dem Schweif eines der Tiere einen Halm und zeigte ihn ihm mit einem Lächeln.

"Simiel-Gras." meinte sie bloß, halblaut.

Merlin ahnte einen Zusammenhang, konnte ihn aber nicht so recht herstellen.

"Ist das gut?"

"Das ist hervorragend!"

Kymél machte drei rasche Schritte zu ihm, schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Das besagt, dass entweder Sir Nohel oder Sir Fadel vor ihrer Ankunft hier durch Simiel-Gras geritten sind! Dabei hat sich eine Larve eines grünen Asthüpfers an ihm festgesetzt und sich später auf Mendoel übertragen als er ihr Gewalt angetan hat! Wir brauchen jetzt bloß noch festzustellen, wer von den Beiden es war!"

"Und wie sollen wir das machen?" erkundigte sich Fendagar, der zu ihnen getreten war.

"Mendoel hat Blut an einem ihrer Fingernägel." gab Kymél zurück.

"Der Täter scheint von ihr gekratzt worden zu sein. Wenn wir nachweisen können, dass einer von ihnen eine Wunde hat, kann er sehr gut als Täter in Frage kommen! Aber vorher … " sie sah zu ihm auf, Merlin fühlte ihr Zögern mehr als er es an ihr sah.

" … vorher müssen wir sicherstellen, dass Lancelot es nicht gewesen ist! Das er nicht im Norden war, warum auch immer, und dass er keine Kratzwunden hat!"

"Dann lass` uns gehen!" meinte Merlin sofort.

Er hatte nach wie vor keinen Zweifel an einem Ritter Camelots.

Dann spürte er, wie sich Kyméls Finger in seinen Oberarm krallten.

Der Blick ihrer dunklen Augen hing groß an ihm.

"Bist Du sicher? Merlin, wir müssen absolut sicher sein, dass er unschuldig ist, sonst lässt Cenred uns alle in den Kerker werfen!"

"Lancelot ist ein Ritter Camelots!" entfuhr es Merlin, entrüstet, bevor er es zurück halten konnte.

"Er würde nie, nie etwas Unehrenhaftes tun! Da könnte man gleich Arthur verdächtigen!"

Kymél sah ihn noch für einen langen Moment an.

Dann nickte sie.

"Gut! Wir müssen uns trotzdem absichern! Lass' uns zum Kerker gehen!"

Merlin nickte.

Er sah ein, dass es da einen Unterschied gab zwischen dem Glauben an einen Menschen und Beweisen.

Wenn sie Lancelots Unschuld beweisen wollten, so mussten sie Cenred mit wirklichen Fakten überzeugen.

Widerwillig begleitete er Kymél und Fendagar hinunter zum Kerker.

Während Fendagar bei den Wachen verlangte, den Gefangenen aus Camelot zu sehen, weil ihm gemeldet worden war, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, blieb Merlin lieber zurück.

Er wollte das Unternehmen nicht gefährden falls einer der Wachleute ihn bei der Ankunft zusammen mit Lancelot gesehen hatte, sie sollten da keinen Zusammenhang herstellen.

Kymél folgte Fendagar den langen Gang entlang.

Es sah hier so ähnlich aus wie im Kerker in Camelot, halbdunkel, kalt, feucht, Stroh auf dem Boden und die Luft rußig durch die Fackeln an den Wänden.

Die beiden Wachleute saßen auf wackeligen Schemeln und würfelten auf einem niedrigen Holztisch.

Ab und zu sah der Linke von ihnen auf, zu ihm hoch.

Merlin zog sich vorsichtshalber noch ein paar Schritte in den Schatten der Treppe zurück.

Er wollte nicht erkannt werden.

Zum Glück waren Kymél und Fendagar schnell zurück.

Merlin sah fragend zu Kymél, während sie die Treppe hinauf eilten.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sehr ruhig.

Doch erst im Flur, an einer Steinsäulen, blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an.

Ihre Wangen waren mit einem Mal leicht gerötet.

"Lancelot ist unschuldig! Er war nie im Norden! Wir gehen jetzt zu Cenred und fordern seine Freilassung!"

"Jetzt?"

Merlins Blick rutschte zu dem großen Flurfenster vor dem noch tiefe Dunkelheit lag.

"Ich denke, dass Lancelot froh sein würde, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kerker herauszukommen." gab Kymél zurück und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Cenred wünscht in der Nacht nicht gestört zu werden, wir werden bis zum Morgen warten müssen!" wandte Fendagar jedoch ein.

"Er duldet da keine Ausnahme, selbst als letzten Monat eines seiner edlen Jagdpferde in der Nacht gestorben ist hat er keine Unterbrechung seiner Nachtruhe gestattet! Ich fürchte, wenn wir uns dem widersetzen, werden wir von vorneherein keine guten Karten haben!"

"Wie kann er dem Schlaf des Gerechten schlafen wenn ein Unschuldiger in seinem Kerker sitzt!" empörte sich Kymél.

Fendagar sah sie an.

"Kymél, wenn Du nicht mehr zurück möchtest jetzt in der Nacht, dann biete ich Dir meine Kammer zur Ruhe an! Wenn Du hier im Schloss nächtigst, um so eher können wir morgen um eine Audienz bitten!"

Kymél nickte sofort.

"Ist gut. Danke Fendagar!"

Merlin fing ihren Blick auf und sie machte ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung während er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie der Hofgelehrte diskret ein paar Schritte beiseite machte.

Er spürte Kyméls Hand sanft über die Vorderseite seines Hemdes streichen, ihren sanften Kuss an seiner Wange.

"Gute Nacht, Merlin. Wir sehen uns morgen früh!"

"Gute Nacht, Kymél!"

Rasch wandte er den Kopf und berührte mit den Lippen ihre Wange.

"Ich wünsche Dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe!"

"Danke, Merlin. Das wünschte ich Dir auch!"

Sie sah ihn an, wandte sich dann ab und ging an Fendagar vorbei davon, Merlin senkte leicht den Kopf und schlug dann den Weg ein in Richtung des Gästeflügels des Schlosses, suchte seine kleine Kammer auf.

Er zog Jacke und Stiefel aus, hatte sich kaum unter der Decke ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

Fast genervt schlug er die dünne Decke zurück und stand auf.

Er ging zur Tür.

Als er sie öffnete stand Kymél davor.

Erschrocken sah er sie an.

"Kymél? Was ist? Irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Die kleine Heilerin schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Ich ... ich ... "

Sie hob ihre Hand und Merlin spürte sie sacht, leicht über seine Brust streichen.

" ... ich wollte die Nacht lieber doch nicht alleine verbringen!"

"Nein?" fragte Merlin überrascht.

Er hatte noch nie die Nacht mit einer Frau verbracht.

Es hatte gerade mal zu einem verregneten Nachmittag in einer Scheune in Ealdor gereicht, mit Nemdoen, die er seit Kindertagen kannte, und in deren Nähe er sich immer ebenso wohl gefühlt hatte wie nun in Kyméls.

Kymél sah ihr sogar ein wenig ähnlich.

Auch Nemdoen hatte immer so gut gerochen, frisch, nach Sommerwiese und Gänseblümchen.

Ihre Berührungen hatten ihm ein ebensolches Wohlbefinden bereitet wie die von Kymél es taten.

Sie sah ihn noch immer fragend an, ihre Hand leicht, warm an seiner Brust.

Die Aussicht, von ihr genau so berührt zu werden wie damals von Nemdoen war nur allzu verführerisch.

Merlin umfasste ihre Handgelenke sanft und zog sie sacht zu sich.

Er küsste sie.

Dabei machte er behutsam mit ihr die wenigen Schritte in den Raum und warf die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.

Kymél wandte sich ihm zu.

Ihr Lächeln war zärtlich, warm.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht stören, Merlin! Aber ... es war so schön mit Dir heute Nachmittag! Ich dachte ... es wäre schön, die Nacht mir Dir zu verbringen!"

"Ja ... ja ... natürlich, ich hatte auch schon daran gedacht!" gab Merlin zurück und fühlte sich unter Zugzwang.

Kymél schien gewisse Anforderungen an ihn zu stellen, ihr Lächeln war zärtlich, der Blick ihrer großen dunklen Augen irgendwie erwartungsvoll.

Ihre Bewegungen waren, wie immer, sacht, ruhig.

Er wusste nicht, ob er dem entsprechen konnte!

"Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich ganz einfach ganz nah bei Dir einschlafen darf!" meinte Kymél nun sehr simpel.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper streichen bevor sie sich auf das Bett setzte und aus ihren schlichten Schuhen schlüpfte.

"Fendagars Angebot war sehr freundlich, doch sein Bett war mir sehr fremd!"

Merlin setzte sich neben sie.

Ihre einfachen klaren Worte beruhigten ihn ein wenig.

"Ich ... ich bin etwas überrascht! Ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, Du wärst Arthur zugetan! Mehr als mir!"

Kymél sah ihn an.

Dann lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter und schmiegte sich an.

"Ich bin Arthur sehr dankbar! Er hat mein Leben gerettet! Aber ich liebe ihn nicht! Ich weiß, dass er das möchte, doch das Schicksal hat ihm eine andere bestimmt! Er wird sie sehr bald schon treffen!"

Merlin legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Der Blütenduft ihrer Haare kitzelte ihn in der Nase.

Ihre Worte kitzelten in seinem Magen.

Etwas Schöneres hätte sie ihm im Moment kaum sagen können.

Ganz automatisch wandte er sich ihr zu um sie zu küssen.

Die Erwiderung ihrer Lippen war bereitwillig.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

Merlin spürte ihre kühlen Fingerkuppen so eben am Ausschnitt seines Hemdes, sacht an seiner Haut, ihre Lippen rutschten langsam über seine Wange.

Er hielt ganz still, genoss es.

Es war wie am Nachmittag, der Wunsch ihr ganz nah zu sein rückte jetzt in greifbare Nähe weil nun ungestörte Stunden vor ihnen lagen.

Noch immer fühlte er sich leicht verunsichert.

Er spürte Kyméls Hand sanft seine Seite hinabrutschen, bis zum Bund seiner Hose, von dort unter den Stoff seines Hemdes.

Ihre Hand war warm.

Die Bewegung, mit der sie über seinen Bauch, seinen Oberkörper strich, war langsam, aufreizend, so angenehm, dass er ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht zurück halten konnte.

"Möchtest Du es ausziehen?" flüsterte Kymél halblaut, sanft, und hatte schon zum Saum gegriffen, begann, es ihm behutsam, vorsichtig über den Oberkörper hinauf zu streifen.

Sie ließ den Stoff neben ihn auf das Bett fallen, beugte sich dann leicht über ihn und berührte mit den Lippen sacht seine Brust.

Merlin ließ seine Hand über ihre Haare streicheln.

Am Liebsten hätte er sie direkt, ungestüm in seine Arme gezogen, es war ein Verlangen sie warm, ganz nah bei sich zu spüren.

Fast wie von alleine fanden seine Finger die Schnürung ihres Kleides an ihrem Rücken und zu seiner großen Überraschung hielt Kymél ganz still als er begann, die Kordel zu lockern.

Der herabrutschende Stoff gab ihre hübschen kleinen Brüste frei.

"Komm, legen wir uns hin, das ist bequemer!"

Ihr Atem war warm an seiner Wange, an seiner Haut als sie ihm das zuflüsterte, kitzelte die Härchen an seinem Ohr.

Die Bewegung, mit der ihre Arme um seinen Nacken rutschten und ihn sanft mit hinunter auf die Liege zogen, war langsam, zärtlich und so achtsam wie alles, was sie tat.

Merlin spürte, wie ihre Hand sanft seinen Oberkörper hinab streichelte und sie ihre Lippen folgen ließ.

Ihre weiche Haut an seiner zu spüren war wie ein Rausch, der alles rundherum vergessen machte als Kymél ihre Fingerspitzen, ihre Finger behutsam unter seinen Hosenbund gleiten ließ.

Sie mussten bis nach Sonnenaufgang warten, bis Cenred ihnen eine Audienz gewährte.

Fendagar bereitete ihnen eine schnelle Morgenmahlzeit zu, mit Merlins Hilfe, die sie verzehrten, bevor sie zum Thronsaal gingen.

Es waren nur wenige Leute hier versammelt, das Turnier sollte in ein paar Stunden beginnen, gerade mal ein paar Wachen und einige Leute des Hofstaates befanden sich im Raum.

Merlin wartete an einer Säule in der Nähe der Tür während Fendagar vor Cenreds Thron trat und ihr Anliegen vortrug.

Der König von Fyrien wirkte gelangweilt.

Vermutlich hatte er den Turniersieg im Sinn, den Ruhm seiner Ritter, und das Gespräch hier war ihm nicht wirklich wichtig.

"Was mischt Du Dich ein, Fendagar?" meinte er prompt.

"Lancelot ist gesehen worden mit der Frau, kurz bevor sie tot aufgefunden wurde! Kannst Du beweisen, dass er unschuldig ist?"

Fendagar warf einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter zurück zu Kymél, die etwas weiter hinter ihm stehen geblieben war, in devoter Haltung, mit angedeutetem Knicks, den Kopf leicht gesenkt.

"Majestät, ich denke … wir haben schon Beweise, die es wert sind, gehört zu werden!"

Cenred, der sich bisher ein wenig in seinem Thron gelümmelt hatte, setzte sich mit einem Ruck aufrecht.

"Dann sprich!"

"Kymél?"

Fendagar wandte sich wieder um.

"Möchtest Du das für mich übernehmen? Du kannst das besser!"

Kymél trat langsam, fast lautlos nach vorne.

"Majestät!"

Sie knickste vor dem König.

"Mendoel ist ermordet worden, von jemandem, der aus dem Norden kam!

Wir haben an ihrer Kleidung ein Tier gefunden, das nur im Norden des Landes beheimatet ist! An einem der Pferde von Sir Nohel oder Sir Fadel haben wir Simiel-Gras gefunden, von dem dieses Tier lebt! Das berechtigt uns zu der Annahme, dass einer dieser Männer Mendoel umgebracht hat und nicht Lancelot, der nie im Norden war!"

Merlin sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einer der anwesenden Pagen sich nahezu lautlos umwandte und in dem Gang rechts hinter dem Vorhang verschwand.

Cenred hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Thron erhoben.

Er wirkte entrüstet.

"Das Wort einer Heilerin gegen das Wort der Ritter aus dem Norden?"

Kymél wich keinen Schritt vor ihm zurück.

"Majestät, wir haben die beiden Ritter noch nicht angehört!" gab sie zurück.

"Wir wollten Euch bitten, Sir Nohel und Sir Fadel anzuhören! Uns gegenüber sind sie zu keinem Wort verpflichtet, Euch schon! Bitte! Es kann nicht in Eurem Sinne sein, dass ein Unschuldiger in Eurem Kerker sitzt! Noch dazu ein Ritter Camelots!"

Cenred dachte einen langen Moment nach.

"Holt Sir Nohel und Sir Fadel her!" meinte er dann zu zweien der Wachleute.

"Ja, Sire!"

Sie nickten und eilten durch den Saal davon.

"Und Du bist völlig sicher?" meinte Cenred jetzt zu Kymél.

"Denn wenn Dein Verdacht unbegründet ist, landest Du im Kerker für dieses Spielchen an einem Turniertag!"

"Es besteht kein Zweifel an Lancelots Unschuld!" gab Kymél fest zurück.

Sie stand alleine vor dem König, vor dem Thron, selbst Fendagar war beiseite getreten, Merlin verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, ihr beizustehen.

Schließlich trat sie für Lancelot, für Camelot ein, doch keiner stand an ihrer Seite!

Eigentlich sollte auch Arthur hier sein!

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden Wachen mit Sir Nohel und Sir Fadel wiederkamen.

Die Beiden waren in ihren Rüstungen, in ihren Waffenröcken, offensichtlich bereit für das Turnier.

Ihre Art vor Cenred zu erscheinen war lässig, mit einem kurzen Gruß zu ihm und in nicht gerade ehrerbietiger Haltung!

Cenred trug ihnen die Beschuldigung vor und forderte sie dann zu einer Stellungnahme auf.

"Nicht schuldig!" meinte Sir Nohel knapp.

"Ich kenne die Frau gar nicht!" gab Fadel zurück und nestelte am Griff seines Schwertes.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick herüber zu Kymél, die noch immer ein paar Schritte abseits stand.

Auch Cenred sah zu ihr.

"Du sagst, der Angreifer weist Wunden auf! Wo müssen sie sein?"

"An den Händen oder an den Unterarmen!" gab Kymél, noch immer fest zurück.

"Zeigt mir Eure Hände und Unterarme!" befahl Cenred den Rittern, machte dabei eine rasche Handbewegung zu den Wachen.

Zwei von ihnen traten vor und machten sich daran, den Beiden beim Ablegen der Armsegmente ihrer Rüstungen behilflich zu sein nachdem sie sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern gezogen hatten.

Die Haut der Beiden dort war makellos, Merlin machte sogar ein paar Schritte nach vorne um besser sehen zu können.

Er konnte erkennen, wie Kyméls Gesicht sich verdunkelte.

"Das Wort einer Hexe gegen das von zwei Rittern!" meinte Cenred und diesmal klang es verächtlich.

Er machte eine rasche Kopfbewegung in Kyméls Richtung.

"Werft sie in den Kerker!" meinte er, an die Wachen gewandt, und machte die ersten Schritte in den Saal.

"Und für alle anderen mag das Turnier nun beginnen!"

Merlin beobachtete zu Tode erschrocken wie Kymél abgeführt wurde.

Die Wachen brachten sie aus dem Saal, auch Fendagar wirkte wie versteinert.

Nachdem Cenred und die beiden Ritter aus dem Norden den Saal verlassen hatten, folgte der Rest des Hofstaates.

Merlin wartete im Flur auf den Hofgelehrten.

Sein Gesicht war aschfahl.

"Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Merlin ihn aufgeregt.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was soeben passiert war!

Fendagar wirkte erschüttert.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Merlin! Als Kymél es erzählt hatte, hörte es sich alles viel einfacher an!"

Merlin musste ganz unvermittelt an Arthur denken.

Er wusste, dass das bedeutete, dass er jetzt am Besten nach ihm sah.

"Ich komme später wieder zu Dir!" meinte er zu Fendagar und lief dann hinauf in den Gästetrakt.

Arthur saß am Tisch, etwas zusammengesunken in seinem Stuhl.

Er hielt sich den Kopf.

Als er hereinkam sah er zu ihm auf.

"Das wird auch Zeit! Wo warst Du?"

"Ich habe versucht ... ehm ... Fendagar zur Hand zu gehen! Du hast noch geschlafen!"

"Ja, aber jetzt bin ich wach und habe Kopfschmerzen!" erwiderte Arthur barsch und sah sehr nach einem 'Hangover' aus.

"Wo ist Kymél? Sie war gestern Abend noch hier!"

Merlin brachte es nicht fertig, ihn anzulügen.

Seine Sorge um Kymél war zu groß.

"Cenred hat sie in den Kerker werfen lassen!"

"Was?"

Arthur schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch.

"Warum?"

"Sie wollte Lancelots Unschuld beweisen, aber wir haben den richtigen Täter noch nicht gefunden! Cenred war verärgert!"

In Camelot war es für Arthur ein Leichtes gewesen, Kymél aus dem Kerker zu befreien.

Hier jedoch stand er selbst unter Arrest!

Arthur stürzte aus dem Raum.

Merlin hatte die dunkle Ahnung, dass er zu Kymél wollte.

Er verspürte Eifersucht.

Dennoch wollte er seinen Aufgaben nachkommen und die Morgenmahlzeit für seinen Kronprinzen zubereiten.

Dafür musste er jedoch erst zum Brunnen.

Mit dem Eimer machte er sich auf den Weg hinab zum Schlosshof.

"Verschwinde! Ich sehe Dich später! Und lass Dich nicht erwischen!" hörte er in einem Gang.

Instinktiv presste er sich an die Wand des Flures bevor er um einen Mauervorsprung spähte.

Es war Sir Nohel, der soeben einem Burschen auf die Schulter schlug und ihn dann davon schob.

Sir Nohel ging davon.

Merlin stellte den Eimer ab und eilte dem Burschen nach.

Der verließ das Schloss und schlug die Richtung der Ställe ein.

Merlin folgte ihm.

Der Bursche wollte fliehen.

Nohel schickte ihn fort weil er verdächtig war, weil er Schuld beweisen konnte.

Sie mussten ihn unbedingt aufhalten!

Merlin schlüpfte hinter dem Burschen in den Stall.

Der Abstand war nicht groß genug, der Bursche wandte sich misstrauisch zu ihm um während er in eine der Pferdeboxen ging.

Merlin ging direkt zu der nächsten Box, die zwar leer war, doch mit den Augen suchte er nach etwas um den Burschen aufzuhalten bis er Unterstützung hatte.

Durch einen leisen gemurmelten Zauberspruch ließ er einen Eimer von einem Regalbrett rutschen.

Der traf den Burschen genau im Genick.

Beinahe lautlos ging er zu Boden und blieb auf den strohbedeckten Steinen liegen.

Merlin lauschte.

Es schien keiner mitbekommen zu haben, alles blieb ruhig.

Merlin huschte in die Pferdebox zu dem Burschen und beugte sich über ihn, streifte ihm die Ärmel hinauf.

Am rechten Unterarm waren lange rotze Kratzer zu sehen.

An seinem linken Ärmel waren Flecken, die die Farbe von getrocknetem Blut hatten.

Ohne groß nachzudenken griff Merlin zu einem Seil und fesselte den Burschen so gut es ging, an Händen und Füßen.

Dann schleifte er ihn in die nächste leere Box und deckte ihn hastig mit Stroh zu bevor er aus dem Stall herauslief.

Er eilte zum Schloss, zu Fendagars Räumen, hoffte, dass er den Hofgelehrten dort vorfand.

Tatsächlich war er gerade dabei, seine Zimmer zu verlassen, und sah ihn nun verwundert an.

"Merlin!"

"Ich glaube ich weiß, wer Mendoel umgebracht hat!" stieß Merlin hastig hervor.

"Sir Nohel hat seinen Pagen fortgeschickt, er hat Kratzer am Arm und Blut auf seinem Ärmel!"

Fendagar sah ihn an.

"Bestimmt, Merlin? Bist Du Dir sicher?"

Merlin nickte.

"Ja! Komm, überzeug' Dich selbst!"

Fendagar wirkte verblüfft.

"Ich dachte, Sir Nohel hat ihn fortgeschickt?"

"Ich habe ihn im Stall überwältigt!" gab Merlin, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz, zurück.

Fendagar nickte und wirkte noch immer etwas verwirrt.

"Ja ... ja, gut!"

Er schien sich langsam zu fangen.

"Cenred ist beim Turnier mit seinen Rittern! Wir müssen wirklich gute Beweise haben wenn wir uns noch einmal an ihn wenden!"

"Wir dürfen Kymél und Lancelot nicht im Stich lassen!" protestierte Merlin sofort.

Der Gedanke an Kymél in diesem feuchten kalten Kerker, ohne gute Nahrung, ohne richtige Versorgung und das nur weil sie helfen wollte, auf seine Bitte hin, das war eigentlich mehr als er ertragen konnte!

"Bring` mich erst einmal zu dem Burschen!" meinte Fendagar.

Merlin führte ihn in den Stall, zu dem Burschen unter dem Stroh, der noch immer bewusstlos war.

Fendagar betrachtete die Kratzer an seinem Unterarm und das Blut an seinem Ärmel.

Dann tätschelte er die Wange des Burschen bis der die Augen aufschlug.

Er wollte hoch, konnte aber nicht weil er gefesselt war.

Sofort begann er, lautstark zu protestieren.

"Hör' gut zu!" meinte Fendagar eindringlich zu ihm.

"Wir wissen, wer Du bist und was Dein Herr Dir befohlen hat! Hast Du die Frau vom Gasthaus umgebracht?"

"Nein!" protestierte der Bursche empört.

"Lasst mich gehen!"

"Woher sind die Kratzer an Deinem Arm und das Blut an Deinem Ärmel?"

fragte Fendagar weiter.

"Eine Katze hat mich angegriffen!" gab der Bursche sofort zurück.

"Im Hof!"

Merlin fing Fendagars Blick auf.

Er spürte die sekundenlange Unsicherheit des Hofgelehrten.

Augenblicklich wusste er, dass der Bursche log!

In diesem Moment brach auf dem Hof Tumult los.

Stimmen wurden laut, Schwerter wurden gezückt, eilige Schritte hallten zwischen den Mauern und scharfe Kommandos wurden gebrüllt.

"Gehst Du bitte mal nachschauen, Merlin, was da los ist!" bat ihn Fendagar.

Merlin nickte.

Er durchquerte den Stall und als er die Tür öffnete und ein paar Schritte auf den Hof machte, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Herz würde ein paar Schläge aussetzen.

Arthur stand im Hof.

In der rechten Hand hielt er sein gezücktes Schwert, gegen eine stattliche Anzahl von Cenreds Wachmännern gerichtet, die ihn umringten.

Hinter ihm stand Kymél.

Sie wirkte verängstigt.

"Arthur hat Kymél befreit!" rief Merlin erschrocken nach hinten in den Stall, in Fendagars Richtung

"Cenreds Männer haben ihn im Hof gestellt!"

"Oh, das ist nicht gut!" hörte er Fendagar erwidern.

Nur einen Moment später war der Hofgelehrte an seiner Seite und sie beide beobachteten vom Stall her die an sich klare Situation im Schlosshof.

Merlin meinte, Kyméls Angst bis hierher spüren zu können.

Sein Herz klopfte ganz aufgeregt bis zum Hals.

Arthur hielt sein Schwert nach wie vor gezückt.

Er schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen, obwohl die Situation eindeutig gegen ihn war.

Cenreds Männer in der offensichtlichen Überzahl würden ihn im Handumdrehen überwältigen, Camelots bester Ritter hin oder her.

Wenn sie nichts Schlimmeres mit ihm anstellten!

Doch auch Cenreds Männer machten keine Anstalten zum Handeln, und nach langen bangen Momenten des Wartens wusste Merlin auch, wieso.

Hufschläge hallten vom Tor.

Dann kam Cenred hereingeritten, sprang geschmeidig aus dem Sattel und reichte - ohne Hinzusehen - die Zügel einem der rasch herbeigeeilten Pagen.

"Was ist hier los? Arthur?"

Mit strenger Stimme betrat er den Kreis seiner Wachleute, sah den Kronprinzen aus Camelot auffordernd an.

"Sie ist unschuldig, lass sie gehen!" forderte Arthur.

Merlin hörte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme.

Er konnte die Aufregung, ja fast Angst des Mannes spüren, den das Schicksal ihm anvertraut hatte!

Arthur war, in dieser ausweglosen Situation, weit von seinem üblichen Selbstbewusstsein entfernt, er wusste nur zu gut, dass er keine Chance hatte, hier gut herauszukommen!

Sie mussten ihm helfen!

Ohne groß zu überlegen stürzte Merlin in den Hof, zu Cenred.

Erst einer der Wachmänner der sich, kurz vor dem König, umwandte und sein Schwert auf ihn richtete, ließ ihn seine Schritte verlangsamen.

"Sire, wir können nun endgültig beweisen, dass Lancelot unschuldig ist!"

Cenreds Blick wandte sich blasiert von ihm zu Arthur.

"Jetzt spricht schon Dein Bursche für Dich, Arthur?"

"Nicht nur sein Bursche sondern auch Dein Hofgelehrter, Cenred!" meinte Fendagar jetzt entschlossen und trat ebenfalls an den Kreis heran.

Er wies zum Stall.

"Dort drinnen liegt der Bursche von Sir Nohel mit den Kratzwunden, die wir bei den Rittern aus dem Norden vergeblich gesucht haben! Sir Nohel wollte ihn zurück schicken! Aus unseren Augen!"

"Bring' ihn her!" befahl Cenred mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung zu einem der Wachmänner.

Er wandte sich an den nächsten Wachmann.

"Und Du hol` mir Sir Nohel vom Turnierplatz her!"

"Sofort, Sire!"

Der Wachmann eilte davon.

Merlin machte einige vorsichtige Schritte zum Kreis hin, zu Kymél.

Er fing ihren Blick auf.

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, wirkte jedoch eingeschüchtert, verängstigt.

Merlin wäre am Liebsten zu ihr gegangen.

Doch Arthur stand noch zu nah bei ihr, noch immer mit dem Schwert in der Hand.

Der Wachmann, der in den Stall gegangen war, erschien nun mit dem benommenen Burschen.

Er brachte ihn vor Cenred, zwang ihn auf die Knie.

Cenred trat direkt vor ihn.

"Du, Bursche! Krempel Deine Ärmel hoch!"

Der Bursche tat, ungeschickt, wie ihm befohlen.

Die Kratzer auf seinem rechten Unterarm wurden für alle gut sichtbar.

"Woher sind die?" fragte Cenred streng.

Der Bursche blickte trotzig zu dem fremden König auf.

"Mich hat eine Katze angefallen! Hier, in Eurem Hof! Sie hatte die Krankheit der Tiere!"

Cenred wirkte plötzlich verunsichert.

Merlin wusste noch immer, dass der Bursche log und hatte mit einem Mal Angst, dass er damit auch durchkommen würde!

"Das ist gut!" meinte Kymél ganz unvermittelt und trat hinter Arthurs schützendem breiten Rücken hervor.

"Denn wenn das so ist, hat sie die Krankheit auf Dich übertragen! Wir brauchen also bloß ein paar Tage abzuwarten bis Du auch krank wirst und dann wissen wir, dass Du die Wahrheit gesagt hast! Solltest Du allerdings nicht krank werden ... "

Sie schwieg einen langen Moment, bedeutungsvoll.

"Ich könnte mir allerdings vorstellen, dass König Cenred Gnade vor Recht ergehen lässt falls es sich anders zugetragen haben sollte und Du das erzählen würdest!"

Merlin hatte sie noch nie so knallhart erlebt.

Fast bekam er ein wenig Angst vor ihr.

Cenred wirkte sekundenlang irritiert weil über seinen Kopf hinweg gehandelt wurde.

Und der Bursche wiegte sichtbar ab.

Arthur ließ sein Schwert sinken.

Seine angespannte Haltung lockerte sich sichtbar, er wandte sich ein wenig Kymél zu.

"Ehm ... möglicherweise hat mich keine Katze angegriffen!" wandte der Bursche jetzt ein, hörbar verlegen.

"Sondern?" donnerte Cenred und sah ihn streng an.

Der Bursche wand sich.

" ... mein Herr ... Sir Nohel ... er hat mir befohlen ... die Frau ... "

"Wehe, Du gibst auch nur einen Ton von Dir!" brüllte Sir Nohel, der soeben von den Wachleuten auf den Hof geführt wurde, seinem Burschen zu, und zog sein Schwert, wollte sich auf den Jungen stürzen.

"Zurück!"

Cenred zog sein Schwert und fuhr herum, hebelte Sir Nohel seine Waffe nach wenigen Streichen aus der Hand.

Dann hielt er ihm die Klinge an den Hals.

"Was hast Du Deinem Burschen befohlen?"

"Nichts!" stieß Nohel hervor.

Cenred schob seine Klinge etwas weiter vorwärts.

Sie ritzte Nohels Haut und alle konnten einige Blutstropfen über das Metall laufen sehen.

"Ich hab' ihm gesagt, er soll das Weib umbringen, sie wollte mir nicht zu Willen sein!" quetschte Sir Nohel hervor.

Cenred nickte und senkte sein Schwert.

Er machte eine rasche Kopfbewegung in Richtung seiner Wachleute.

"In den Kerker mit ihm! Schafft mir sofort Sir Fadel her! Und lasst augenblicklich Lancelot frei! Arthur ... "

Er wandte sich um.

" ... ich bitte Dich um Verzeihung für die ungerechte Behandlung Deines Ritters, Deiner Leute und von Dir! Jegliche Beschuldigungen seien von euch genommen! Ab sofort ist euch die Teilnahme am Turnier wieder gestattet und ihr könnt euch wieder frei im Schloss bewegen! Ich freue mich auf einen faires Turnier mit euch!"

Arthur nickte.

Er sah zu Kymél.

Sie machte die wenigen Schritte zu ihm, legte in einer sehr behutsamen Geste ihre Hand an seine Wange und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die andere.

Dann stahl sie sich durch den Kreis der Wachleute davon.

Merlin senkte den Kopf.

Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal traurig und leer.

Er sah Kymél erst am Abend wieder, spät, nach einem anstrengenden Turniernachmittag für Arthur und Lancelot, die ihn zum Glück so auf Trab gehalten hatten, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, an die kleine Heilerin zu denken.

Als er jetzt an seiner Tür klopfte wusste er augenblicklich, dass sie es war.

Merlin wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte!

"Hallo Merlin!"

Sie klang ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

"Darf ich ... hereinkommen ... bitte!"

Merlin gab die Tür frei.

"Was willst Du?"

Es kam schärfer heraus als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Kymél schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

"Ich möchte bei Dir sein! Du weißt, dass ich gerne bei Dir bin, mit Dir zusammen bin!"

Merlin sah sie an.

Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

Ihre Haltung war offen, zugewandt, gab ihm nicht den geringsten Anlass, an ihren Worten zu zweifeln.

Dennoch konnte er nicht auf sie zugehen.

"Du hast Arthur geküsst!"

"Ich habe mich von ihm verabschiedet!" gab Kymél schlicht zurück.

"Er hat einmal mehr sein Leben für mich riskiert, er hat mich aus dem Kerker befreit! Morgen ist das Turnier zu Ende und ihr kehrt nach Camelot zurück! Ich habe mich von ihm verabschiedet und ich würde die Nacht gerne mit Dir verbringen weil ich nicht weiß, wann ich Dich wiedersehe!"

Merlin sah sie noch immer an.

Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

Seine Augen sahen Kymél auf sich zukommen, es dauerte einen langen Moment bis er die Berührung ihrer Hand an seiner Wange wirklich spürte.

Dann reckte sie sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Merlin genoss es sekundenlang bevor er begann, ihren Kuss zu erwidern!


End file.
